The Secrets Of My Past
by WIP-Writer In Progress
Summary: Bella Swan never existed. So who is she? When something happens will her secret be reviled? Will she go back to her throne? Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to the wonderful C. of the extraordinary Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

Esme and her granddaughter Renesmee were running though the forest when they found a girl and two boys, who were checking the girl's heart beat.

Esme and Renesmee slowed when they saw then and started to walk at human speed towards them. Both of them had recently hunted so they were able to stand the blood flowing out of the girl's body or the cut on the boys faces.

The boys looked up when they heard the approach and tensed, the eldest boy drew the sword from his belt and held it up to protect them self's. Esme and Renesmee looked at each other in surprise before turning back to the girl and the two boys.

"Don fight please, they no human blood," The girls whisper was soft but heard by all. She gasped and put her hand over her stab wound.

"We don't want to fight, we want to help, the girl only has minutes left, we want to help you," said Renesmee in a hurried human speed. Esme was about to say that but Renesmee had gotten there before she could open her mouth.

"Trust them, she has her ey..." the girl fainted at that very moment. The boys looked at each other and then turned to Esme and Renesmee.

"How fast can you run?" the youngest asked. Looking at Renesmee's eyes before looking down at the girl's limp form in his arms and muttering, "I just hope she's right."

Esme walked up to the girl and took her from the boy's arms yelling as she ran at human speed, "Renesmee will show you the way."

"The house is this way," she told them before turning and walking at human speed towards the house.

They walked in silence until they reached the house. Renesmee walked up and opened the door waited for the two boys to go though before walking though herself and closing the door behind.

A woman walked out of the kitchen her head bent down with her brown hair covering her face as she wiped a knife on a towel.

"Welcome back Nessie, and who are our gues..." the woman didn't finish her sentence because at that moment she looked up and saw the armour the boys had on and recognised the symbol. The knife and towel in her hands slipped though her fingers and clattered on the floor before a shocked and confused expression froze on her face.

She was not the only one for at the same moment she recognised the boys, they recognised her and their faces wore look of shock that was on the woman's face.

A long silence passed. It was broken by Esme walking down the stairs, "she'll live, she's lucky."

A man followed Esme down the stairs and was just as confused as his wife was to see the looks on their faces.

A tall blond haired boy came out of the kitchen, looked at all the faces in the room before darting up to Carlisle's office. He came out a minute later a girl trailing behind him. The same girl who had fallen into unconsciousness minutes earlier. The difference was that she now had no injuries.

She sighed before following the blond haired boy down the stairs. Her armour was the same as the two boys, except her helmet was attached to her belt.

"Peter and Edmund you know that we were going to find her eventuly. So stop looking like you've seen a ghost," The blond haired girl told them slightly annoyed.

"You know each other?" asked the man who had followed Esme down the stairs.

"Meet Edmund, Peter and Lucy Pevensie," said the woman who had dropped the knife minutes earlier. She indicated the guests in turn. Edmund was the youngest boy whilst Peter was the eldest. Lucy was the youngest of the three. "And I'm guessing by the guilty look on Peters face that the knife Lucy took was for him?"

Lucy just shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. Shame though Peter and Edmund forgot the cordial."

"I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and my adoptive children Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and Edward and you know Bella."

"We've never meet vampires with gold eyes or vampires that can resist human blood," Peter said under her breath.

Emmett, the big one with dark curly hair, raised his hand and started jumping up and down, as if to ask a question.

"Emmett wants to ask a question," Bella told Lucy, Edmund and Peter.

"What do you want to know?."

"How do you guys know each other? Why are you wearing armour? Why do you have swords? Lucy was struggling to breath a minute ago, how did she...what did you..." Emmett's words came out so quickly that it was difficult to understand.

Peter and Edmund just stared at Bella. Whilst Lucy raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

"'Did you know I'm prince of Archland.' Is a really bad conversation starter," said Jasper. Lucy turned to Susan.

"I agree with Cori-Jasper, and I almost lost everything once, I'm not going to rick losing everything again. And you three have ALOT of explaining to do yourselves." Bella said after Lucy had started glaring at her.

"That doesn't answer Emmett's Question," Jasper stated.

"Thanks for that statement Captain Obvious," Lucy told him sarcastically.

"Lucy be nice," Bella scalded. "Emmett, all of your questions are answered in a really long story which we won't bored you with. However Pete, Ed, Lu. Could you please explain to me how in hell your alive?"

"Were here because SHE is," Edmund told her.

"Who's here?" Bella asked.

"Her Royal Majesty, Queen Jadis of Narnia," Lucy said, the first part was quite sarcastic. "More commonly known as the White Witch."

**Please review and if you have any ideas I will use them...if they make sense. This is my first fan fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to the wonderful C. of the extraordinary Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

Jasper froze and Bella hissed.

"Imposable," she told them. Although Bella knew that it was possible, that didn't mean that she couldn't hope that they were just messing around.

Her hopes were shattered however when the grim looks on her siblings faces didn't change. Jasper unfroze and Lucy could see the gears working in his head, trying to figure something out.

"So now there's war?" Jasper asked his voice emotionless. Peter nodded.

"Time out people, time out," Emmett interrupted before anything else could be said. "What war? Bella what's going on?"

Bella sighed and began talking forgetting her American ascent as her voice was reinstated with her natural British ascent. "A lot is going on Emmett, and my names not Bella, my name is Susan Pevensie, Lucy, Peter and Edmund are my siblings. If you want the brief story you'd better sit down."

Immediately the Cullens sat down at a chair or sofa of some form – Even Jasper who knew everything – waiting for her to start.

"I was born in 1928 in Finland, England Peter is a year older than me, Edmund is two years younger than me, whilst Lucy is four years younger. In the air raids of WWII we were evacuated to the country. The house we were sent to had a wardrobe in the spare room. Inside the wardrobe there was another world Lucy found it first, but we didn't believe her until we went there to. It's called Narnia. Narnia was ruled by the White Witch who made it always winter and would turn people to stone."

When Susan took a breath, Lucy continued the story. "There was a prophecy saying that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve – two girls and two boys – would defeat the White Witch. With the help of Narnia's true ruler Aslan, we succeeded. We've been back a few more times though. Now the White Witch is back and is trying to rule."

Silence hung in the air. The Cullens couldn't believe what was being said. Then Jasper wanting to get everything over and done with decided to tell the little bit that they missed. "You left out the part when you were crowned and became rulers of Narnia."

Edmund smirked, they were trying to be modest, he thought however he had known Jasper long enough to know what Jasper was doing. "We also left out the part about you being the prince of the only country that Narnia can get along with, Archland, and in Archland you being known as Corrin."

There was a pause as the Cullens took in what was being said. Bella, or Susan as we must now call her, opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Peter who shook his head, they needed time. It was only a few minutes later when Edward spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think that I would ever have to see them again or anything to do with Narnia for that matter." Susan replied sadly.

Susan looked at her husband and his family and then at her siblings who she had thought to be dead. She had to make a choice.

"I hope," Susan began slowly, "that you will one day be able to forgive me. But for now I must help, Narnia is my home it has been since I was a child. I can't sit back and know that it may die."

"So must I," the soft words were spoken by Jasper or as we will now call him, Corrin, "I owe it to Archland, if Narnia falls so will Archland. We are to close."

Lucy closed her eyes and summoned all her energy before Susan, Corrin, Edmund, Peter and herself burst into flames. Leaving this world to go to another.

**Sorry for not updating for so long I've been really busy. This is my first fan fic please tell me what you think.**

**I'll try to update more often.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to the wonderful C. of the extraordinary Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

When the fire subsided they were in the courtyard of Cair Paravel. Aslan had used magic to rebuild it, Peter and Edmund were explaining to Corrin and Susan who were looking at the castle there smiles bright and happy, which were soon lost because of the depressing scene.

The courtyard was full of injured and dead worriers. As they watched magic was being performed to heal the injured for tomorrows battle, it was twilight when everyone was finally inside the castle, there was a great rush as the magicians and healers rushed around to heal everyone. Every so often one would collapse from the magic draining their enegy as the healed others.

Even Lucy looked like she was about to drop, "mind you she has been fighting non-stop nearly the whole war any other time she's been healing others and you remember what happened the first time Lucy travelled to another world and back, she was unconscious for a month." Peter told the newcomers, it was common knowledge that the only way to get Lucy to sleep during a war was to drug her and pay the price afterwards.

By the time the sun rose every-one was back on the battle field, arrows were flying overhead swords were clashing against another, Peter and Lucy (The best swords people in that world) were fighting the White Witch neither winning or losing, Edmund and Corrin where somewhere in the crowd and Susan was directing the archers.

For hours the battle raged on and on before a lions growl ripped through the air, seven blurs of white streamed past them the white Witches men were falling where ever they went, following them were five giant wolfs killing enemies and on a boulder was the Great Lion Aslan.

The two month war was finished in two hours after the arrival of Susan's vampire family. Everyone was healed instantly. Susan and Edward had kissed each other earning wolf-whistles and laughs from everyone.

The Cullens had decided to stay in Cair Paravel but Corrin and Alice did runners from Archland to Narnia almost every day.

Narnia changed for the better after that war, and it still is changing every day.


	4. Author's Notes

Authers Note

I'd like to thank everyone who read my story. I know it's not long but it's my first fan fiction. Also I live in Australia, so I'm not sure about you but I finish school next week and I've been busy studying for tests.

Thanks for Reading.


End file.
